


Сарафанное радио

by Evangeline_Lifer



Series: Star Trek Shorts [1]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Comedy, Gossip, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evangeline_Lifer/pseuds/Evangeline_Lifer
Summary: В общем, Стивенс услышал, как Уилсон говорил Ли, что Тилли рассказала Детмер, как они с Бёрнем застукали Тайлера и капитана целующимися в его кабинете.





	Сарафанное радио

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Demerite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demerite/gifts).
  * A translation of [Scuttlebutt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061793) by [Demerite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demerite/pseuds/Demerite). 



По мнению Майкл, это все началось, потому что Эш был идиотом. Сидевшая возле нее Тилли, уставившись в кофе, настаивала, что Пайк виноват в равной мере. В ее голосе звучал тон человека, который увидел как предмет ее страсти прижимал к стене кого-то другого и целовал его с такой силой, что это _должно_ было быть больно. И так уж сложилось, что именно это они только что и увидели.

 

***

 

Они достигли прорыва в своей работе в лаборатории, — просматривая диагностические данные в поисках причины общекорабельной неполадки, — и Майкл пыталась связаться по комму с капитаном, чтобы отчитаться о результатах, но ей никто не ответил — система связи все еще не работала. Что же, их лаборатория была расположена недалеко от кабинета капитана, а информация не была столь уж срочной, чтобы они не могли отчитаться лично. Да и по правде говоря, им обеим нужен был перерыв.

 

Тилли не могла совладать с эмоциями, пока они шли по коридорам, ее трясло от волнения при мысли о том, что они расскажут капитану о находке. Майкл была непонятна очевидная влюбленность Тилли в капитана; они обе знали, что Пайк никогда не позволит себе чего-либо в отношении офицера под его командованием, вне зависимости от того, взаимны эти чувства или он едва их заметил. Майкл была уверена, что заметил, но Тилли настаивала, что он ничего не знает, и именно поэтому не ответил на ее флирт.

 

В турболифте они оказались вместе с коммандером Рено, которая кинула долгий взгляд на Тилли, а затем подняла бровь в сторону Майкл.

 

— Идете к капитану? — спросила она.

 

— Да! — Тилли улыбнулась своей самой яркой улыбкой. — Как вы узнали?

 

Майкл закусила щеку чтобы не рассмеяться, хотя очень хотелось.

 

— Угадала, — пожала плечами Джетт, и по ее лицу было видно, что она тоже с трудом сдерживает улыбку.

 

Идти от турболифта до кабинета капитана было недолго, и Майкл наблюдала, как Тилли все это время пыталась дышать спокойнее и придать лицу выражение почти идеального спокойствия и профессионализма. Майкл все равно видела трещины в маске подруги, но она напомнила себе, что ее стандарты «безэмоциональности» куда выше чем у большинства людей. Но нормальным человеческим меркам Тилли была, скорее всего, в порядке.

 

— Готова? — спросила Тилли тоном чуть выше обычного — это было единственным признаком, выдававшим ее нервозность.

 

— Успокойся, Тилли, — произнесла Майкл с успокаивающей полуулыбкой. — Мы просто отчитываемся капитану о наших результатах.

 

— Да. Конечно, — кивнула Тилли, еще раз глубоко вздохнув. — Просто отчитываемся о результатах, это все, не о чем…

 

— Тилли.

 

— Да. Хорошо. — Тилли протянула руку и нажала на дверной звонок, но двери плавно открылись. Она отдернула руку от панели, словно та ее обожгла.

 

— Майкл, — воскликнула она, — я не хотела! Ты же видела, я просто нажала на кнопку…

 

Майкл схватила ее за руку и оттащила от двери, на полуслове прерывая ее виноватый лепет. Только тогда Тилли посмотрела в кабинет, увидев то же самое что и ее подруга, и захлопнула ладонью рот, чтобы не издать звук, который могла бы — задушенный полукрик удивления от представшей картины.

 

Не замечая их присутствия, капитан Пайк прижимал Эша Тайлера к дальней стене, одну ладонь запустив в густые волосы, и целовал его с настойчивостью, близкой к жестокости. Тайлер даже не пытался сопротивляться. На самом деле, судя по тому как двигались его бедра, Тилли была уверена, что его все устраивало.

 

— О боже, — тихо прошептала она, осознавая, что она пялится, не в силах отвести глаза. — Какого черта?! — яростно спросила она, когда Майкл треснула рукой по панели, закрывая дверь.

 

— Пошли. — Зашипела на нее подруга, оттягивая ее прочь от двери. Тилли немного ошарашенно последовала за ней, все еще пытаясь осознать, что же она только что увидела.

 

***

 

— По крайней мере, они нас не видели, да? — сказала Тилли какое-то время спустя, словно ещё пытаясь сохранить надежду во всей этой ситуации.

 

— Думаю, что нет, — согласилась Майкл, осторожно попивая чай. Она знала, что они не заметили, слишком поглощенные друг другом. Она не знала контекста, но что-то подозревала насчет Эша. Он действовал под приказом Секции 31? Майкл не исключала возможности, что это Джорджиу могла придумать что-то настолько неправдоподобное, как соблазняющий капитана Тайлер.

 

— Ты меня слушаешь? — спросила Тилли, и когда Майкл подняла на нее взгляд, то увидела угрюмое выражение лица подруги.

 

— Прости, — призналась она. — Что?

 

— Я сказала, я даже не знала, что его интересуют мужчины, не говоря уже о Тайлере, — вздохнула Тилли. — Теперь у меня определенно нет ни единого шанса.

 

— Он капитан, — Майкл не могла не напомнить об этом, в надежде что это все что от нее требовалось сказать. Тилли была ее подругой, и она не настолько бесчувственна, чтобы разбить ее мечты подобным образом.

 

— Я знаю, но помечтать-то можно. — Тилли поставила чашку с остатками кофе на стол. — Нам нужно возвращаться к работе.

 

***

 

— В общем, Стивенс услышал, как Уилсон говорил Ли, что Тилли рассказала Детмер, как они с Бёрнем застукали Тайлера и капитана целующимися в его кабинете.

 

— И тебе привет, — произнесла Джетт, оторвав взгляд от панели, которую она тщательно собирала по кусочкам.

 

Стамец уставился на нее, уперев руки в бока.

 

— Это правда? — спросил он, и Джетт вздохнула.

 

— Конечно, — ответила она, садясь на корточки и вытирая руки о форменные брюки. — Да между ними сексуальное напряжение можно ножом резать.

 

— Прекрасно! — Стамец разочарованно всхлопнул руками. — У всех жизнь интереснее, чем у меня, — с этими словами он вышел из инженерной, оставив Джетт, которая, закатив глаза на выходки ее сослуживцев, вернулась к работе. Пришлось признать, ее впечатлила скорость, с которой слухи разносились по кораблю. Ей было интересно, как скоро они дойдут до Тайлера или капитана Пайка. Она бы многое отдала чтобы посмотреть на этот разговор.

**Author's Note:**

> Так же есть на фикбуке https://ficbook.net/readfic/8016341


End file.
